Naruto Uchiha: Restart
by Madara101
Summary: After all of his friends death Naruto summons the shinigami in a last attempt to fix things he only ends up sealing madara the two and three tails and has given into his fate but the shinigami has other ideas and send him into the era of the sannin to fix his predecessors mistakes. How will Naruto change the world with Madaras genius and sharingan. Eventual MS/EMS/rinnegan
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfiction and English is a secondary language so please don't hate me too much for spelling mistakes and if there's anything wrong please notify me and i will change it**

 **I've had this story idea for a while now ive read others like this but they're all poorly written so without further ado enjoy.**

 **"Bijuu/summon/deity** **speech"**

 ** _"Bijuu/summon_ / _deity thinking"_**

"Human speech"

 _"Human thinking"_

 **"Jutsu "**

 **NARUTO UCHIHA: RESTART**

LIMBO WORLD

 **"Wake up mortal!"**

A sinister voice sounded in naruto's ear it was barely above a whisper but at the same time it was loud, the voice was cold, cold enough to freeze even hell. Naruto hastily opened both eyes and he promptly shut it as soon as he had his vision was assaulted with white that was even worse than hospitals ceiling.

 **"Open your eyes mortal"** the voice commanded again

This time naruto opened his eyes slowly allowing his sensitive eyes to adjust to the lighting as soon as he got use to it he looked at the being that had called him and promptly shut them again. Standing in front of him was a being with chilling gold eyes that could make veteran jounin piss their pants, it had on a white robe which allowed its ribs and chest to be shown it had pale yellow shark like teeth stretched in a hideous grin between its teeth was a dagger it had long white hair, pale purple skin and two horns. Naruto knew who this was but he didn't want to see it

 _The Shinigami_

Naruto finally opened his eyes and regarded the being he had summoned it to help him finally end the war to take the soul of Madara, Obito and the Juubi and seal it in himself so his friends and comrades could live on

 _Friends_ Naruto thought to himself not like he had any not anymore they were all gone dead noboy was alive during the juubi bijudama that was meant for him had taken every single one of his friends with it.

 _Hinata, Sikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Bushy brows, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Sai,_ _Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei ... Bee_ the only reason those that survived did was because bee had held back the attack the blast was still strong enough to kill bee and his friends he had only survived because in the last moment Sakura had thrown him back and took the burnt of the blast radius killing herself and letting him live and she had done all that with a smile on her face her last word are what made him hate himself the most

Flashback

The bijuudama destroyed all the earth barriers and Shikamaru's strategy failed but their lives were saved at the last moment by bee who had intercepted the ball of mass destruction.

"I'm sorry Naruto that's all I can say all I have ever said i've seen everything I saw how you struggled, how you failed, how you were pushed down but every time you got back up. Truly when we were young even now I was jealous of you, how you never stayed down how you got strong no matter what happened and your love for your precious people I can only say I'm sorry because my jealousy is not an excuse how I treated you but if it's of any consolation to you I want you to know that I am extremely proud of you. Proud to be your teammates, Proud to be your comrade, Proud to be called your friend. But you have made enough sacrifices for us it's for us to return the favour now it's time for you to live and do what you do best save everyone"

"I'm sorry I won't be there for you're coronation when you make hokage but I promise we all will be watching from above so you best not do something stupid I hope we can be friends maybe something even more in the next life" At the end she had tears coming out of her eyes and a smile on her face.

With that she had paralysed Naruto by putting a temporary paralysis jutsu on him and used her super strength to through him away all he could do was watch as the bijuu dama took all his friends with it

Flashback end

Naruto allowed himself a rare moment of self-hate. If he had worked hard when he was younger not fooled around so much if he had finally started being serious when he had found Iruka-sensei if he had worked on his chakra control like Kakashi had told him to so he could move onto other subjects if only he hadn't been such a baka if only he had a second chance.

He quickly shook his head atleast he had managed to take madara and the two and three tails out of the juubi.

 **"Mortal are you done with wallowing in regret!"** Naruto opened his eyes and remembered he wasnt alone. He gave a sheepish smile to the reaper and scratched the back of his head. The shinigami sweat dropped at his attitude.

"Why haven't you swallowed my soul yet" asked Naruto in confusion.

 **"There has been an anomaly something which I will not stand for"** The shinigami said.

"A-anima-ll-y" Naruto asked in embarrassment and confusion

 **"With the death of the one you call Madara and the loss of the two and three tails has caused the juubi to go on a rampage, the one called Obito can no longer tame the beast it has gone on a rampage and is destroying everything"** Naruto's eyes widened he didn't know that by doing that the juubi would go on a rampage he quickly shook his head saying he can no longer do anything and he will pay for his deeds in hell.

"Yeah and what does that have to do with me I'm already dead so why haven't you devoured me yet. If you need someone talk to I'm sure there are other gods you could talk to" Naruto said in an annoyed tone

 **"Unacceptable!"** The shinigami said

"Huh" was Naruto's intelligent response

 **"If all the mortals were to die than the balance of the world will be destroyed with no more souls to collect there will be no need for me. If all souls were to be taken now than Creation could no longer create more souls thus the balance will be destroyed ending the reality as we know it"** said the shinigami

"Huh" was Naruto's intelligent response again

The shinigami then got a distant and faraway look on his face as if he was looking millenniums into the the future. He then nods to himself as if he had come to a decision he then cuts his stomeach and pulls out some blue chakra being naruto got a disgusted look on his face at the display. It then proceeded to put the thing inside naruto through his mouth. Naruto wanted to vomit at that until he realised he could move again. He looked at the shinigami as if to say "what the fuck"

 **"I have given you back your soul and now we have made a new deal"** Naruto looked at the shinigami in confusion and fear "Why I summoned you to seal Madara and the juubi we have done that so why are you giving me back my soul why havent you ate it yet and be done with it and what is this _new_ deal!" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

 **"Mortal what would you do if you were given a second chance if you could change it all if you not only had the power but intelligence to right everything that your ancestors had done wrong and save those that are precious to you"** The shinigami exclaimed. As soon as Naruto heard the word precious he already knew his answer "I would do anything to save them dattebayo!" The shinigami's grin grew even larger at this

 **"Very well mortal than I will be sending you to the past where the first ever war will be raging where your teacher will be young where the one you call the Nidaime will be rulling to ensure that you complete your task I will also provide you with a gift"** After saying that the shinigami stabbed Naruto through the stomach though there was no blood the pain was insufferable the shinigami moved his hand through his body as if searching for something for something when he stopped there was searing pain in Naruto's body his eyes started burning his head felt like someone dropped acid on it his chakra was going haywire and his entire body felt like it was jelly and his bone literally felt like they had all broken and were mending. It felt like it had been hours since the gruesome process started though it was only minutes.

After a few minutes the pain all but vanished like it had never been there. Naruto stood up and he felt weird it felt like he was not in his body yet at the same time he was, he felt light, small when he brought his hands up he nearly fainted the hands in front of him were not his own yet at the same time it was "what the hell!" Naruto whispered untill he froze again his voice sounded light unlike the dull voice that had came with his growth spurt it was childish like his own when he was you but at the same time not it felt a little heavy not girly like his had been when he had been young it sounded cocky he nearly had fainted this time he looked up at the shinigami and noticed he had to crane his neck more so than before he pushed this thought to the back of his mind.

The shinigami snapped its fingers and a mirror appeared from nowhere Naruto proceeded to scream like a little girl and then abruptly fainted

Staring back at him were not the golden hair of his father the endless azure blue eyes that made girls blush whenever he looked at them after Pain's Invasion. The whisker marks that girls now found cute and wanted to pet to see if he would purr.

No staring back at him was a stranger gone were all his key features his eyes were now charcoal blak that looked like a black hole and endless void. His hair were now raven-black though they were spiky they were still different(AN: imagine when Madara and Hashirama first met). His whisker marks gone. But the thing that made him faint was his features and height they were all younger he was a child and looked to be around 7.

When he woke up again he found the shinigami looking at him intently "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DAMN BASTARD!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR AND EYES WHY AM I A BRAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD IF THIS IS SOME JOKE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS..." he was abruptly cut off by the shinigami who had enough

 **"SILENCE MORTAL!DONNOT FORGET WHOSE PRESENCE YOU ARE IN!"**

Naruto shut his mouth with a "click" sound. The shinigami calmed down after that and started to explain.

 **"First of all no this is not what you humans call a joke, second do you remember that gift I had mentioned brought you fainted"** At this Naruto slowly nodded so the shinigami continued.

 **"Well I have given you three gifts. The first is your eyes, I have taken Madara's sight and have blessed you with them, the second is your chakra I have mixed some of the two, three and nine tails chakra with you giving you advanced healing though it will not be as good as it was with the kyuubi sealed in you.."** At this the shinigami was interrupted

"Wait,wait,wait... so you're saying that kurama wont be sealed in me?!" Naruto asked and the shinigami shook his head in a negative gesture "What? why not?!" Naruto asked

 **"Because if you were to take the kyuubi with you it would create a paradox and reality would erase you and the kyuubi since you donot belong in that timeline"** Naruto made an "o" gesture which told the shinigami he understood

 **"As i was saying, along with advance healing you will also get the two natural elements of the two and three tails, the fire element and the water element"** At this naruto naruto exclaimed "AWESOME!!" and some other mumbo jumbo which later had him laughing evilly making the shinigami sweat drop and not for the first time think if it picked the right man for the job it. It shook his head and continued

 **"And the third gift I have given you is knowledge, I have given you all of madara's jutsu knowledge and intelligence. It is all stored in your eyes though you will not be able to perform most jutsus madara knew for lack of chakra and other factors you can access them by simply going into your mindscape where all your knowledge of jutsu is placed or acess the sharingan and think of the jutsu you want to access "** At this Naruto made a confused face

 **"You have already unlocked the first stage of sharingan just let your chakra flow into them"** Naruto did as was told and was awarded with the world being slowed down he cound more distance than he could before he could notice every little detail about them shinigami he decided to check out what the shinigami had told him and searched for the Uchiha taijutsu style and was awarded with all of its katas he could see them in picture perfect definition and knew if he performed them he could do it the first time around but decided that it would be better to do it when he was alone. "Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed in a whisper.

 **"That is not the only eye available at your disposal. You can access all the levels of the sharingan that Madara had achieved though you will first need to complete the training of each level when the training is done your eye will evolve of its own accord without suffering mental trauma"** When the shinigami had stopped speaking he had grew another tomo in his eyes

 **"As for your hair and eyes they had changed of their own accord when i had blessed you with Madara's eyesight to efit your new personality"** Naruto cut the deity off by saying "What do you mean new personality"

 **"Your appearance is not the only thing to change with Madara's knowledge and genius at your disposal you have also received his personality your and Madara's personality are bonding and will change to fit your needs when you awake in the past your personality will be very different"** exclaimed the shinigami

"Alright! But why are you doing all of this there must be a catch and what is this new deal" asked Naruto knowing he may not like the answer. The shinigami grin grew larger at this.

 **"Yes there is a catch you will have to make sur that that the past that is known to us doesnit come to pass you will have to fix the mistakes of your ancestors and kill Madara Uchiha and the creature known as Black Zetsu..."** Naruto cut him off at this

"What do you mean Black Zetsu what does it have to do with what happened in the previous timeline" asked Naruto with confusion

 **"The being known as Black has a much bigger role in all this than you know and it cannot be killed thus you will have to seal it up with the Gēdo mazo"** Naruto didn't understood but nevertheless nodded at this "And what will happen if I cannot do this" Naruto asked in a fearful voice and knew he wont like the answer and sure as hell he didn't

 **"If you cannot do that than the deal will be void I will come for you and steal your soul and eat it as was the previous deal. If you show mercy to those two, or hesitate even for a second** **I will be there mortal for your soul is still mine. If you die before succeeding than you will still come here but if you succeed kill those two seal thier souls and the Gēdo Mazo and change the future of this timeline than I will allow you to live your life to the fullest and when you die allown you to pass onto the pure lands" Naruto nodded his head at this it seemed fair enough he got another chance and this time he could be stronger than before he would be ready.**

 **"You may even be able to complete the prophecy earlier than before and bring the nations together, you may also be able to save the people you call Nagato, Orochimaru and Obito from going down the darker path. You may also be able to save all your precious people who died before the war"** Exclaimed the shinigami

At this Naruto started thinking _"Could I do all this could I stand to save the people who had taken so much from me. Could i save the man because of whom I was so much hated who than proceeded to be one of the reasons all my friends died or the man who had taken my brother from me with broken promises of power. No! Kakashi sensei had told me Obito's words and I refuse to believe that such a man was born evil his heart had been tainted after he had seen the girl he loved stabbed through the heart by hi beast friend the sane could have happened to me if it was me!"_ Thought naruto frantically

 _"And Orochimaru he wasn't born evil either from the stories jiji had told me he was a nice childand that sick dream of immortality had come from the dream of learning every jutsu created which had come from the death of his parents he jumped in that direction because he was lonely, pervy-sage and baachan were too stupid at that time to figure it out but ill make sure he isn't lonely all he needs is a friend and if he's anything like sasuke than the only way to do that is become rivals prove my strength and earn his respect shouldn't be too hard"_ With the renewed determination Naruto looked up and saw that when he was having his internal debate the shinigami had cut it's wrist and drew a seal with its blood with him in the middle

 **"Now are you ready mortal"** asked the shinigami to which Naruto nodded his head

 **"You best come up with a plausible story as to why you were found on the outskirts of the village borders. Remember _Uchiha Naruto_ I shall be keeping an eye on you" **And with that said the seal started glowing and a portal opened up and he fell in it and the darkness consumed him.

He was still conscious thought all the events of limbo and the war were catching upto him he knew he still had one last thing to do " _Lets see from what I remember of the Nidaime he was a stoic and shrewd man he was also a genius and liked everything to be picture perfect"_ "Thank kami that this was the only subject I ever found interesting enough to listen to or else I would be sitting duck right now" Naruto said to himself with a soft chuckle.

" _Now lets see even though he was all that he also had weakness for kids orphans specifically proof by all the orphanages he built, kukuku I guess I'll just use the orphans charm on him tell him that my parents died and I came here to be a ninja"_ Naruto thought to himself evilly " _though I guess it's not really a lie since my parents did die"_ That was the last thing Naruto thought before exhaustion caught up to him

Outskirts of Konoha

Morning with Anbu team 4

Anbu team 4 was on its usual patrol route. The team consisted of 3 males and 2 females.

They were in their usual formation when the cane across something on closer inspection it was a child with spiky black hair his clothes were torn his pant was torn up to its ankles and his shirt was non-existing. The female medic of the team hastily moved on to work on healing him while the other squad members surrounded him one of them was checking him for belongings.

"What is a child doing so far away from the village I've never seen him. Is he a ninja? or a civilian who got lost and who did this to him" asked the other female

"Taicho I found this in his pocket" He gave the material to the female now recognised as the captain of the squad.

The female took it and found it was a hitai-ate with a leaf symbol on it "So he is a shinobi I have never seen him?"

"Taicho we should probably contact the hokage about this?" Asked the one of the other male

"We can contact him after we've taken the child to the hospital he is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion and his wonds also look very bad, taicho" said the medic with worry in her voice

The captain nodded and signaled the others to move out to the hospital they all nodded one of them took the boy carefully, while the captain went to inform her hokage about it.

 **Chapter end**

 **As I mentioned above this is my first story so please forgive for the mistakes now there are some things I would like to bring to your attention**

 **First Naruto is not just going to become god-like right at the beginning though i do plan on him becoming as strong as madara was pre-jyuubi It will only happen after the rinnegan awakening and after he has mastered it. As I said in the story Naruto will have all of Madara's dojutsu thought it will all happen slowly he will have the MS/EMS/rinnegan but I plan on evolving them slowly like naruto wont just get the mangekyo in 2 or 3 day i plan on doing that when he turns 10 because I have seen at many places people saying that was when shisui had unlocked it and EMS at 13 since that was when itachi unlocked his own mangekyo and the rinnegan will not be happening before naruto is 17**

 **As for the bijuu i only did that because I wanted naruto to have the water and fire elements I could have given him the kekkei genkei bijuu but I find that to be bullshit because Ive seen people giving him that and then the story becomes a mumbo jambo and naruto will not have more than mid-chunnin reserves and that will only be because it will be easy to explain that happened because his mother was an Uzumaki and because of his Uzumaki heritage his rinnegan will be easy to explain as well**

 **Now you should know that the era I am writing about is the least documented in narutoverse we know so much happened here the 1st/2nd/3rd wars the first and second hokage died sometime now so things will be something like this. The second dies in the first war fight the kinkaku force the will happen but it isnt known it that was when the war was ended and how old the sannin was so I plan that happening when they turn 10 now for the shodaime no one knows how he really died all we know is that he fought madara than nothing so things are going to be something like this**

 **Shodaime will be alive but when the first war started he became heartbroken and didn't want it to proceed further but they had already step foot into hi no kunis borders so since he knew he couldn't lead his people in times like this he gave his brother the job who was more suited for it and he became the head of the hospital to help the injured. Now his death is more complicated than that so I'll have to think on it**

 **And the final matter I want to discuss is the pairing I really like narutoxtsunade I read a well written time travel fic with that pairing a i really loved it now yesterday I read another fic that had a fem orachimaru and a fem jiraya thought it was only a humor based fic I really liked the Idea of a female jiraya peeking on men and writing yaoi and fem orochimaru crushing on naruto and having tea parties with tsunade. Though if you want tsuxnaru and stil a fem jiraya or orochimaru i can have that as well and have it as jiraya x fem orochimaru or vice versa now if you have any problems or have a ideo of your own on pairing ill like to hear it the pairing choices are**

 **Narutoxtsunade**

 **Narutoxfem orochimaru**

 **Narutoxfem jiraya**

 **NarutoxOC**

 **NarutoxOC Uchiha**

 **jirayaxfem orochi**

 **Orochimarux fem jiraya**


	2. Chapter 1

**"Bijuu/summon/deity** **speech"**

 **"Bijuu/summon/deity thinking"**

"Human speech"

 _"Human thinking"_

 **"Jutsu "**

 **NARUTO UCHIHA: RESTART**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Present time

Konoha hospital

It was a beautiful day in konoha the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, ninja and civilians alike were going about town doing mundane tasks while children were out playing. This is the scene we find our raven haired hero waking up with a loud groan. He made sure to open his eyes slowly and let it adjust to his surroundings. Years of walking up in a hospital had taught him this lesseon.

After he was fully awake he took in his surroundings the room was not special in anyway but it was very different than what he got in konoha in his previous life. The bed he was on was softer, there were no holes in the sheets, the room was much cleaner, there was also a sofa, a chair and a table.

After he was done checking out his surroundings he reflected on everything that had happened, where he was and his mission that the shinigami gave him. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the present.

He knew the nidaime will be coming to ask who he was and what was his purpose here and if the story is believable he'll probably give him an offer to join the academy or become a ninja right away if he was impressed enough and if the story wasn't believable through him in a jail and have his mind scanned though naruto strangely enough wasn't worried.

He wondered why that was he wasn't a good liar, yes he could put on a mask but people such as the nidaime could read it after all his jiji could but then he told himself that he wont be lying only giving a half truth. As he pushed these thoughts away the door opened up and a nurse walked in with her eyes on her clipboard.

He allowed himself a moment to check her out. He may be 7 in his body but he was still a teenager. She was a petite female with a firm behind and D cup breast that were bordering C. He knew they werent C cup though because telling breast size with just a glance had been the first thing ero-sensei had taught him. He forced himself up from her chest and to her face she had light brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes with a heart shaped face, and looked to be around 17. All in all she looked very pretty according to Naruto.

When he was done with that the nurse looked at him and her eyes widened before she smiled warmly "Wow that was a very speedy recovery you made there" she explained with the smile still on. She then approached him and put a hand on his chest which glowed green and started filling Naruto with warmth. After she was done she nodded to herself and started writing on the clipboard she had.After a minute she spoke again.

"Your very lucky that the Anbu squad found you when they did, Had they been any more late I dread to think what might've happened. You were suffering from severe chakra exhaustion and also had many cuts and bruises on your body. You were supposed to be down in the bed for atleast a week more" she said in a light scolding tone as well as a little disbelief in her voice. Naruto took this moment to get in his role and enact his plan.

"Um excuse me! But where am I?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion, a confused frown on his face, and his eyes a little widened. Making the nurse think he looked very cute and letting out a giggle. Had he still retained his trademark blonde hair and blue eye the nurse would have probably hugged him to death. Not that naruto would have minded 3 year with pervy sage would make even a man like him turn a little perverted not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Your in Konoha silly" she said in a playful manner. Naruto widened his eyes at this and let out a sigh of relief. "So I made it" he muttered in sadness, making the nurse tilt her head in confusion. She was about to ask him about it but he beat her to the punch.

"So when can I be released and can you tell me how I could meet the hokage, neechan?" She almost couldn't hold herself back from hugging him when he called her 'neechan' but composed herself at the last minute and smiled warmly at him. She was just about to reply when someone beat her to the punch again.

"You can be released when we make sure you are in perfect condition. As for how you can meet the hokage?... well you already are" the voice that replied was mans but it was still warm. Naruto looked towards the doorway and his jaw dropped and a look of awe appeared on his face. He had prepared himself to meet the nidaime but he was not ready to meet the shodaime, much less both of them together. But he composed himself it would not do to act like a kid in front of two of his childhood heroes. He greeted to them albeit in a shaky voice.

"Ho-hoka-ge sam-a's!" Both him and the nurse replied though she did much more stably than himself. Naruto cursed himself, here he was in front of two of his heroes, two men who had trained his third hero and he acts like a fucking fanboy that just got asked out by his crush. He makes a motioning of moving off the bed to bow. Though this action was shook off by the two men who told him there was no need for such formality. Though he still gave them a deep nod. That told him off the respect he held for them. They nodded back though the second seemed to be pleased by this action and smiled.

"You made quite the fast recovery" the shodaime exclaimed and repeated the nurse's action than took the clipboard from her and relieved her she bowed and left the room. The room then turned a tad more serious.

"What's your name child?" The nidaime asked. Naruto replied with a simple "Naruto" the two men frowned at this. He knew that they knew he had Uzumaki and Uchiha genes but this was part of his plan and he had to play it right.

"No last name" the shodaime asked. Naruto stiffened a little at this and seemed to be having an internal debate he kept glancing at the twe though all he received was a warm and encouraging smile and a stoic expression. Finally he bit down at his lower lip and looked at them again and replied "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki" the two men frowned again and glanced at each other the knew the Uzumaki part was true, he did have Uzumaki genes probably an Uzumaki mother though what troubled them was why he was hiding his Uchiha name

"You also seem to possess Uchiha genes" the nidaime exclaimed. Naruto's eyes widened at this and he pretended to be scared and back away from the two "How do you know that" Naruto exclaimed in barely above a whisper. The two became even more confused at this.

"We did some test's on you to find out if you had some family here" the nidaime told him in a stoic voice "We wont harm you Naruto-kun! You have my word" the shodaime told him with a warm smile while reaching out to him. Naruto calmed down a little "You promise" he glanced at the two of them and both nodded so he let himself visibly calm down at this.

"Why would you be afraid that we may harm you Naruto-kun" asked the shodaime. Naruto looked at them and seemed to be having and internal debate with himself again before answering "Because my tou-san and kaa-chan told me to never tell anyone my last name that bad people will try to harm us if someone found out" the two seemed to accept this, though they were still confused things were starting to click about the raven enigma.

"When my ANBU found you they found this in you pocket Naruto-kun" the second told him and then gave him a black cloth that had a piece of metal with a leaf insignia infront. A look of recognition passed through Naruto's eyes before it turned sad. "Who did this belong to, if I may ask?" The nidaime asked.

"My tou-san. He told me if anything ever happened to him and my kaa-chan he wanted me to go to konoha and show the hokage this and he would allow me to live in the village" the raven head child said in a low voice. "If you dont mind me asking what happened to your parents Naruto-kun" the shodaime asked in a low voice knowing he would not like the answer but still wanting to know.

"They died, they were killed by shinobi when a bandit camp attacked our village" Naruto said in voice barely above a whisper willing the tears away through will power. Thought the words were false, the emotion were true. His parents death was still a sour subject for him since he never had time to mourn for them. Even the seconds face softened before he became stoic again. "How did you manage to survive?" The nidaime asked.

Naruto knew this was the moment where he would really have to act where he would really have to put a mask on "My kaa-chan and tou-san manage to kill most of the shinobi until only one was left when he came for me, the world had slowed down and I could see everything, I knew how he would attack before he did next I knew I picked up the lamp next to me and attacked the man on the head then I took his kunai and stabbed him in the neck. I didn't want to! I really didn't it-it ju-just happened bef-ore I could stop it!" By now the tears were flowing freely from his eyes. He let all his sadness and tears he felt over his friend death flow freely since he had suppressed it before because they were at war.

The shodaime sat next to him and pulled him in a deep hug while rubbing his back soothingly. The Nidaime also let his stoic mask fall and softened his face. After a couple of minutes when he had calmed down the nidaime told him to rest and come meet him tomorrow when he had woken up. After that the senju brothers bid him farewell and left. 

Naruto allowed a smile to grace his features. He had sold his story and now he would began his mission. First he would need to get strong, stronger than madara and zetsu than he would strike. With these thoughts he let sleep take him

The next day

Naruto awoke and smiled today he would restart his journey to be a ninja and this time he will do it better this time he will be serious and be a true ninja, He wont be a dobe this time. He will make sure no one dies. Maybe he could really become the hokage this time around, _Uchiha Naruto Youndaime Hokage Of Konoha_ it was certainly more plausible than last time since he wasn't the kyuubi jinchuuriki anymore and was actually from a noble clan.

Naruto got up and stretched, it felt weird being so little again. But atleast he wasn't a dobe this time around. He will need to get use to working his body after his meeting he would go to training ground and train in the Uchiha style. After that he got changed in the clothes left for him.

There was a pair of fresh clothes left for him at the table. Nothing special just a pair of black shorts a simple white shirt and blue ninja shoes.

After he got changed he left for the hokage office. When he was walking he noticed the change, how crowded konoha was even though it was morning and the shops had opened only an hour or two ago. He noticed many buildings that he had never seen before. _I guess the first, second, third wars and kuramas attack had really put a dent in konoha._ He also noticed the ninjas with black clothing on and the Uchiha symbols displayed somewhere on their clothing.

But that wasn't really surprising he had seen this when he was young before their ultimate demise. No what was were the senju clan symbols it was weird since he had never seen people wearing those before but that wasn't even the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing was how people would treat him no one was glaring at him or muttering curses and calling him demon, neither was anyone kissing his ass and licking his feet like people had taken to doing after Pain's Invasion. No, They were going about their way and those that did create eye contact would smile at him and wave. They were finally treating him normally. He lavished the feeling before it stopped when he reached the hokage tower.

Hokage tower

When he entered the hokage's office floor he was greeted with the sight of the man's secretary the woman was nothing specia,l probably in her late-30s. She was busy doing her paperwork. He decided to use his new-found manners that he never had before and lightly tapped his fingers at her desk.

She looked up from her paperwork and at him when she saw him standing on his tiptoes so he could show her his face. She smiled warmly at him "uhmm! Miss my name is Naruto the lord Hokage asked me to come meet him today" she smiled at his cute behaviour and gained a look of recognition at the name she smiled again. She picked up her phone to announce his arrival, she smiled at him again.

"Hokage-sama will see you now" he nodded at her and muttered a quick 'thank you' and left. He knocked on the door when he heard a "come in" he opened the door and greeted the hokage "Yo, hokage oji-san". He might have received some new found manners but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop giving titles to people in power. The hokage smiled, he was happy that Naruto wasn't calling him 'Hokage-sama' it was really starting to piss him off with people calling him that when on visit wasn't business.

Though when Naruto turned to the other person in the room he froze. Sitting on the chair opposite the hokage was a man who could fight the likes of onoki and hanzo on equal terms a man who people had dubbed _the professor and the God Of Shinobi_ The man he simply called _Jiji_ sitting there and smiling at him and very much looking alive.

He quickly shook his head and schooled his expression. He knew he would be here, he knew he would see him and he was prepared. Though he never expected to see him so soon. Ho nodded to the man and introduced himself "Yo, I'm Naruto". Hiruzen chuckled at his nonchalant response and opened his mouth to introduce himself but he was shook off by Naruto who claimed he already knew who he was. "Naruto-kun I hope you are well rested" enquired the senju to which Naruto nodded.

"Very well! Naruto-kun I want to ask you something but remember to think hard on this before you answer" Naruto nodded so he continued "Would you like to become a shinobi now remember if you don't, there is no pressure" Naruto didn't need any time to think as he resolutely and excitedly nodded "Very well than I have one more question for you before I can allow you to become a ninja" another nod so he continued "Why do you want to be a ninja" at this Naruto smirked which surprised the two before fire started burning in his eyes and he replied 

"I want to become a shinobi so others will not have to fight. I want to prove myself to the world by becoming the greatest ninja and surpass all those before me, especially the two of you, the shodaime and Madara Uchiha. So I could bring peace to the elemental nations through understanding And also so I could protect my precious people" Naruto exclaimed with pure determination which shocked the two elder shinobi even more so since the boy was an Uchiha and could not help but see another child with a bowlhead haircut.

They both smirked at this which blew into full grins which turned into laughter. Naruto was confused and angry at this. They were laughing at his dream and mission before he could blow his top tho they both stopped and Sarutobi spoke up "That's an incredible goal Naruto-kun I know if you dont stray from this goal you'll be able to achieve it" Sarutobi and the Nidaime had a proud smile at this.

"Well now that that's done tell me have you had any prior ninja training" at this Naruto puffed out his chest and got a cocky smirk in place and any doubt the two senior ninja had about the boy being an Uchiha suddenly blew away as if it had never been there.

"Of course I have! I'm pretty good at taijutsu and I know jutsu from fire and wind elements, I haven't started in genjutsu yet but I plan to start it now that I have my sharingan. I also know the basic three though I don't know the bunshin since I thought it was waste of time and instead learned the iwa bunshin" exclaimed naruto smugly. 

Both of them were surprised by this, the boy knew jutsu of _TWO_ elements, not just any but two that could blend together perfectly. Knowing jutsu of two elements was unheard of in a genin, hell even most chunin did not possess this skill. Even Orochimaru a prodigy did not know jutsu of _two elements._ Not just that they knew of the Uchiha's prowess in taijutsu and that since he had already awakened the sharingan he could fully utilise the Uchiha's style. All in all the boy was most likely low chunin in skills.

But that isn't the only thing they were surprised by they were also surprised by his modesty _well he was certainly more modest than any Uchiha they had ever met._ The boy hadn't been arrogant of his skills, cocky, yes! But not arrogant. That was a feat in and of itself.

"Naruto-kun can you perform the basic three for us" asked the nidaime. He complied he first made an iwa bunshin he then kawarimi'd with it, making the two nod. After that both Naruto got a mischievous grin and both Naruto simultaneously shouted "Oiroke no Jutsu". The two barely had time to register the words, the effects were instant. 

Gone was the little raven haired boy instead standing in front of them was probably Kami itself. For surely, no mere mortal could be this beautiful. The women had long silky raven hair that reached just below her spinal cord, Perfect long smooth legs with a small cloud covering her lady parts, a firm behind that could give even a woman a nosebleed, a perfectly smooth and toned stomach, DD-cup breast, black eyes and a perfect heart shaped face that made her look like an angel, were it not for the face that she had a sultry smile on and was wearing her birthday suit.

He ended the technique and fell on the floor while holding his stomach, laughing his ass off, though he was a little disappointed. While he had expected this from his jiji, from the many times he had used this technique on him, he atleast expected the stoic Nidaime to hold out a little longer. Both men flew off their seats with blood flowing from their noses. Naruto did what he usually did when in this situation and the hokage's Anbu were not present he called for a doctor.

Now when the doctor finally arrived and saw his Hokage and the third strongest Ninja of his village knocked out and a small child of seven standing there whistling innocently he was confused to say the least. In any case he started working on them, He created a shadow clone sent one to heal Hiruzen while he himself worked on the Hokage. Naruto smirked at this he just got the perfect excuse as to how he knew the 'kage bunshin no jutsu'.

When two finally got up they started rubbing their heads and thinking about what had transpired. When they finally did remember they both blushed, and proceeded to punch Naruto upside the head. The hokage relieved the doctor with a 'thank you'.

Naruto got up with a pout on his face while muttering 'Damn old mans got no sense of humor' which got him another bop on the head. "Now with that over we know you are at the very least genin rank, So I, Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage of Konoha give you the title of Genin. Now I assume that you'll want to keep your fathers headband as your own" At this he got a nod.

"Very well since there is still a month for the current academy session to end so I will put you in an already established team, whose female member received a grave injury, sadly ending her ninja career before it even began. But the good thing is that they are of you're age group" Naruto smiled at this

"Now, come to training ground eight at 7:00 in the morning so you're sensei can test your skills and you can get acquainted with your teammates" After he finished speaking he handed Naruto an envelope and some documents. He recognised the documents as his Ninja Registration form that he would have to fill so he could get his Ninja I.D, but he didn't recognise the envelope

"Umm, Oji-san what is this" He gestured at the envelope. "Consider that you're allowance so you can get settled in, and don't worry about what will happen when you run out of this, you will be able to earn money by performing missions with your team" Naruto nodded at this.

"U-umm, Ano, where will I be living" Naruto asked shyly while shifting at the balls of his feet. The hokage smiled "You will be living with your clan" At this Naruto's eyes widened and he started shaking he hands with a nervous smile 

"N-no there's no need. I can live on my own. The clan will only be hindered by my presence. My kaa-chan taught me how to cook and do other basic necessities" The hokage and Sarutobi frowned at this.

"Naruto-kun why wouldn't you want to live with your clan? They have many empty houses. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you occupying one" The nidaime spoke in confusion. "If you're scared they might not like you or accept you than there's no need. In fact with your sharingan already activated and if what you've told me of your skills is correct than you'll be invited with open arms"

Naruto knew it was a good deal he would get his own house, probably get a house keeper to do things for him. Most of all he would be considered a prodigy of a clan that respects only strength and not only that but the Uchiha are a noble clan putting him in not only good light inside the clan but also the entire village.

 _But_ he did not want to be treated like Sasuke and have his ass kissed. Plus he never really liked the Uchiha anyway. They were a clan of arrogant fools and just cause he now had the name Uchiha did not mean that he liked them anymore than he did before. And the fact that two of it's members killed all his loved ones does not help

Naruto knew he would need a good reason lest he wanted to get stuck with the clan. He doubted that the clan hadn't been told of his arrival yet but he also knew that they did not know of his strength yet or the fact that he had a _Sharingan_ and it was only fateful thinking that they would never find out.

Right now he was a nobody to them probably a distant relative. But when they would find out that he was a supposed prodigy they would train him as though he was a weapon and make sure that any power he may receive in the future would solely belong to them they would rob him off everything. So it was with these thoughts that he strengthened his resolve to make sure he would never live with them and stay as distant from them as possible.

"It's not that hokage-sama. My tou-san had warned me to stay as far away from them as possible. That they were a power hungry and arrogant clan and would be a bad impression on me. That they would use me as a tool. That's why I don't want to live with them" Naruto waited for them to have some sort of reaction he didn't have to wait long as the same expression passed through both their eyes. Sympathy, understanding, amusement... and _respect?_

They both then burst out laughing, it was weird seeing the usually stoic Nidaime laughing so hard. This was the scene the Shodaime walked in on while eating a pop sickle and holding a shopper with more in them, his student and brother rolling on the ground laughing, while young Naruto-kun was standing to the side watching them both in slight awe and confusion. He wondered why the young boy was so confu...

 _"BROTHER...ROLLING ON THE GROUND?... LAUGHING???"_ The shodaime started sweating, had his brother finally broke under the pressure? Had the war gotten to him? " _This is all because of me, I broke my brother because I was not strong enough to lead my village in war time"._ A dark aura surrounded the first and a cloud appeared over his head. He was just about to go to the corner to sulk when he heard his brother's next words.

After the Second finally managed to calm down he said between giggles. "I..know...that...is...the...general view every one has of the Uchiha, but never in my life had I ever imagined an Uchiha saying those words. But you're right that is probably what will happen when they find out you have already activated your sharingan" He humm'ed in thought. At this the First decided to announce his presence and steps forward into the room.

Naruto greets him first "Yo, jiji". "I'M NOT THAT OLD" Naruto just snickered at this. "So what are you talking about tobi?" Hashirama asked. He offered a pop sickle to Naruto who accepted it happily. The older man ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately making him pout with a blush.

"Naruto has brought up a problem with me that I agree with" Answer the second. "What problem?" Hashirama asked. "He doesn't want to live with the the Uchiha clan. Because if they were to find out that he already had the sharingan and that he doesn't have any immediate family they would try to turn him into a weapon" This caused the First Hokage to narrow his eyes in rage.

Madara and himself had created the village so this very same thing wouldn't happen _"But I guess that no matter what happens somethings will never change"._ "They haven't tried to take guardianship right away" Shodaime asked. Tobirama just shook his head in a negative.

Hashirama glanced at Naruto who eerily resembled his old friend Madara what with those hair and all, though his facial structure was different than his. Hashirama strengthened his resolve "Then we will take over his guardianship and he can live with us" Tobi smiled at this and nodded, both Hiruzen and Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto's considerably larger than Hiruzen's.

"N-no there's no need for this hokage-sama's. You have already done enough for me." Naruto reasoned they just shrugged him off claiming it would be no problem. "I can live on my own I assure you. I don't wanna be a burden." Naruto reasoned again.

"Nonsense! Besides we already are half-family. With you being part Uzumak and I assure you, you will not be a burden. I'm sure Mito-chan will love to have another Grandchild running around the house, Itama-kun and hikari-chan will also be ecstatic to have a son" Naruto was being sold by this, to finally have a family, Parents, Grandparents but he knew he couldn't, with the tragedies that woukd soon befall the Senju

He didn't want to be known as the 'harbinger of doom' or 'the cursed child'. One life of being ignored was enough he didn't need another. And since he didn't know when most of these tragedies would happen he couldn't prevent them. Also he really didn't want to be a burden to his heroes.

So with a heavy heart he refused again but they still kept on reasoning "Naruto-kun usually I would have just brought you an apartment but you need a guardian who can give consent if the Uchiha try to take you" He didn't think of that. That is troublesome, He frowned in thought. Hiruzen who had kept quiet until now decided to present a medium.

"Umm Sensei? Since Naruto-kun doesn't want to be a burden to you, but he needs a guardian, than I will be happy to take him in." Naruto widened his eyes again "You would!" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Hiruzen nodded with an amused smile.

"Yeah and it not only works for you, It's beneficial to me as well" he answered. "How so" asked Naruto confused. "Well biwako has been pestering me to settle down with her and start a family. But I don't think we're ready for that yet so this will serve as a medium, and also I would much rather appreciate a more mature child who can cook, eat, and go to the bathroom on its own and decides to really sleep at night instead of testing it's vocal cords" Everyone chuckled at this.

"This works for me!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He truly was happy he would get to live with his jiji and also meet his future wife, that had been the first one to hold him upon his arrival in the world of the living and had died at the same time. 

"Very well if this is your wish" Tobi said in a gloomy voice. "Whaa, but I wanted to teach him gambling and everything." Tobi shot his elder brother a glare "You have already passed on your gambling knowledge to one child along with your legendary bad luck don't turn it into a trend!" Tobi scolded in a stern voice. Naruto chuckled at this and remembered his baachan.

The shodaime the muttered a 'yes sir' and went to the corner of the room to sulk where a storm cloud formed above his head. "Very well than I will fill up the guardianship forms and then send them to your house Saru. You both may take your leave, you can show him around town and help him buy the necessary equipment he will need" They both nodded and turned around to leave but the Nidaime spoke up again.

"Naruto you do not have to fear telling people your name anymore. Instead I suggest you should be proud of your heritage, both of them. The Uchiha are one of the two founders of Konoha along the Senju, and the Uzumaki are the leaf's greatest allies. You also do not have to fear any repercussions from the Uchiha. The current head of the clan was Hashirama's student and is also going to be your new sensei. I plan to have a talk with him and I know he'll be understanding of why you felt how you did. You may leave." The Nidaime finished his speach and Naruto knew he would have to think on this.

"Oh and Naruto-kun, If you ever want to learn about fuuinjutsu come by our house Mito will be more than happy to teach you and also if you're having any problems in Konoha than our door will be open." The shodaime told Naruto with a warm smile. Naruto returned the smile and said his goodbyes 

"Goodbye jiji, goodbye Uncle Tobi". "Dammit why is he an Uncle while I'm a jiji!?" The shodaime said in a pissed voice. "Because he's cooler than you" Naruto told the man in a deadpan voice and left the room, leaving behind a smirking nidaime and a depressed shodaime

 **Chapter End**

 **Well here's the second chapter i'll try to get the next one out the day after tomorrow. Thank you for the positive reviews and feedback it was greatly appreciated.**

 **Now for the pairing I got 4 naruxtsu, 3 naruxorochi and 2 naruxoc. I haven't really decided on the pairing yet since I'll probably bring them in at chapter 5. I can fit any of the pairings in my story other than orochi since I plan on introducing orochi in the next chapter and want to know if you want it as a her or him so please review and tell me what you want to do with him/her.**

 **Personally I like the idea of femorochi crushing on Naru but him not returning the feelings and than her eventually going for jiraya when a particular mission forces them to bond.**

 **I do have very great ideas for naruxoc and naruxtsu though naruxtsu is my personal favourite. And I would also like to know if you guys are interested in the idea of seal master Naruto learning from Mito and if you want Naruto to know the hiraishin and Rasengan? Please review and tell me. Could someone also tell why the text keeps appearing in the middle it's annoying me to no end.**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Bijuu/summon/deity speech"**

 ** _"Bijuu/summon/deity thinking"_**

"Human speech/Jutsu"

 _"Human thinking/Jutsu"_

 **NARUTO UCHIHA: RESTART**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Konoha Market District

After leaving the Hokage's tower Hiruzen and Naruto had headed down the Market District. While they were going through the streets alot of citizens greeted Sarutobi with awe, while the shinobi greeted him with respect, though all of them looked at him curiously he couldn't blame them they had never seen him before and now here he was casually hanging out with their third strongest ninja.

Though Naruto noticed one more thing, the entire female population was looking at Sarutobi with a blush. A sly smirk did make its way up there, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. He elbowed Sarutobi in the knee to get his attention, when he had it, he put his hand in front his mouth in a scandalous manner, while the sly smirk had turned into a full blow grin and whispered to Sarutobi while putting out the pinky of his free in front of him and moving it back and forth.

"Quite famous aren't ya? _Nee-san_!" Sarutobi face turned red at this, he looked away from him and coughed in his hand so he wouldn't see his embarrassed face, Naruto laughed at this. Though, Sarutobi had noticed the 'nee-san' part he didn't mind really, infact he liked it he wouldn't mind having an 'otouto', Sarutobi smiled at these thoughts.

"Well yes. Don't worry though in a few year you will be getting all this too, otouto" he said with a shit eating grin. Naruto snorted and muttered 'whatever'. Though he too noticed the 'otouto' part making him burst for joy inside, though outside he just pouted making Hiruzen chuckle.

"Well we're here" announced hiruzen. They were both standing outside a large shop with a board that read 'The Dragon weapons store'. The shop was nothing special from the outside, it had three viewing mirrors and was painted red, the sign also had a dragon painted on it. Naruto knew that the outside wasn't the special thing, it was the inside and the quality of their weapons.

"Well then let's head inside" With that hiruzen opened the door for him to enter when he did he was surprised. The shop was much different than it had been in his timeline. It was much larger and had two floors, the one they were on had weapons of all kinds, while the second held shinobi clothings. 

The wall on the right held boxes full of kunai's, shuriken, senbon, ninja wire, exploding tags, smoke bombs, sealing scrolls, ration bars, blood pills, soldier pills, weapon pouches, bandages, tantos and any other equipment that is a necessity for a shinobi to have.

The wall on the left too held weapons but these weapons most ninjas couldn't use. There were swords of different sizes, colours and metals, katana, chokuto, kodaichi, kusarigama, wakizashi, naginata, fuma shuriken, bo staff, gunbai and many more that Naruto couldn't even name. 

At the end of the store, right ahead of them was a counter. A bulky, tall man was guarding it, this was where they would have to pay or give an order to have a specialised weapon made. The man looked at them and smiled "Hello Hiruzen brought me a new customer, have you?" Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yes, I have. This is my otouto Naruto, Naruto meet Higarashi Zaku". "I never knew you had a brother, hiruzen" asked Zaku confused. "No I didn't. This happened today, I took over his guardianship" Zaku made an 'O' sound. "Well nice to meet you I hope you'll also become our regular" he answered with a chuckle. "Hello, nice to meet you too Higarahi-san" replied Naruto. "Please just call me Zaku". "Very well Zaku-san" Naruto replied.

"Why don't you go and have a look around and pick what you need. Remember only buy the necessary right now, We will pick up what you may need for a mission outside the village when the time comes" Hiruzen told Naruto, said boy replied with a nod and left Hiruzen and Zaku to talk amongst themselves.

Naruto picked up a box of both ordinary kunai and shuriken and a box of chakra metal kunai and shuriken, He picked up some exploding tags, a role of ninja wire, two bandage roles, a sealing scroll, a shuriken holster and a kunai pouch. He took these items to the counter making hiruzen nod to tell him he picked the correct items.

They then went upstairs to buy clothing for Naruto. Naruto picked up six pairs of Anbu style pants, three in dark-blue colour and three in black. Two shorts in black and blue colours. He picked up six high neck full sleeve tee shirts, (AN: the norm shirts Uchiha wear) two of each black, dark-blue and grey colours, two half sleeve shirts in black and blue colours two mesh undershirts, black gloves (AN: the one Madara wore) and a pair of black and blue shinobi sandals. 

"Maa, Naruto-kun if you wear stuff like that girls will soon be blushing at you rather than me" Hiruzen said with a chuckle, making Naruto blush, glare and pout at hiruzen at the same time, making the older man laugh.

"Well lets go pay for all of this and get your clan insignia stitched on the shirts" Naruto wasn't wasnt a fan of getting a fan stitched on his shirt (get it fan and fan) but he nodded anyway and followed Hiruzen downstairs. Now that he was legally an Uchiha he would need to represent his clan even if he didn't like it. 

When they reached the counter Naruto put his stuff on it. Zaku asked Naruto "Well would you like the Sarutobi sigil to be stitched on your shirt Naruto?" Naruto shook his head at this.

"No, but I would like the Uchiha fan to be stitched on the right sleeve and the Uzumaki swirl on the left" _this_ made the shopkeeper pause and look at Sarutobi with a 'what the fuck' look, said man just smirked in reply. He really didn't want to be the one to tell the kid that he can't do that since it's against the Law to wear the sigil of a clan you don't belong to but he would have to do it since Sarutobi didn't look like he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can only stich in the Uzumaki swirl since wearing the sigil of the clan you don't belong to is against the Law." Though Naruto's next words left him speechless though his actions after his words left everyone speechless. "But I am an Uchiha. Wait I'll show you" With that he closed his eyes to add suspense to it, like he had seen Sasuke and Itachi do so many times he suddenly opened them all the way and staring back at the shopkeeper were crimson red eyes.

 _"Man I now know why Itachi and Sasuke did this all the time. I looked so coooool!!"_ His actions had left the two frozen. The shopkeeper almost had a heart attack here was a full Uchiha with a sharingan who he had talked to so casually and also because a boy of seven had the Sharingan with two tomoes in one eye and one in the other. Hiruzen while he had known of the boy's heritage and Sharingan did not know it already had two tomoes in one eye.

The shopkeeper was the first to regain his composure and replied "Ofcourse Uchiha-sama. I'll get it done right away" He replied in a hurry which made Naruto frown. "Oi! Just cause I'm an Uchiha does not mean you have to kiss my ass" Naruto replied in a pissed off voice. This made Hiruzen smile and the shopkeeper sweat. "H-hai! Will Naruto-sama be fine" this caused a violent twitch to appear in Naruto's eyebrows. "JUST TREAT ME THE SAME WAY YOU WERE DOING MOMENTS AGO, DAMMIT!" 

Hiruzen chuckled at this. The shopkeeper let out a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully. "Sorry about that Naruto but most Uchiha demand respect and it's sort of become a habit" the shopkeeper apologised Naruto just waved him off. "Well I'll get your clothes ready. It shouldn't take too long" Zaku replied with a smile. Unbeknownst to them a girl roughly ten years old had seen and heard all of this with a smirk and blush that she didn't bother to hide.

Fifteen minutes ago

Aya Yamanaka was having a good day. She had gotten a reaction out of Jin, the strongest boy of their age group who also happens to be be an Uchiha. She can already imagine the babies they will be having together, the young elites she'll give birth to. She squealed at this thought but stopped when she saw something or rather someone. She saw the third strongest shinobi of her village hanging out with a boy around seven she had never seen.

Now, this wouldn't have been that surprising if the boy was ordinary or ugly but that wasn't the case he was very handsome. He had spiky raven hair, black eyes with slightly narrow eyelids, a shapely jaw that she knew would become even more narrow when he grew up and slightly pale skin. He was easily one of the top five cutest boys of her age group possibly even the cutest. She pushed these thoughts aside and went about figuring out why she had never seen him and the only way to do that was by stalking him. These are the events that lead her to her current discovery.

Present Time

Aya had heard everything she managed to gain answers to all her questions but now she had more and the cutie she had been stalking was number one on her to-date list now.

1) He was new to the village.

2) He was _The Professors_ brother.

3) He was already a ninja.

4) He was an Uchiha.

But most importantly. 5) He had the Sharingan.

Aya wasn't stupid like many of her fellow fan-girls. Her daddy had taught her all about the clans of Konoha or atleast that was the only subject she agreed to learn since it taught her about the hotties of the village. But the one clan se knew most about were the Uchiha. So she knew of the Sharingan. It is the most feared bloodline of the world that most Uchiha are never even able to unlock. Not even Jin had the Sharingan but here was a boy of seven even younger than Jin and he had the Sharingan.

But that wasn't all. He wasn't even cold or arrogant while she may not say it out loud she knew that Jin was just that, he thought they were all beneath him since he was an Uchiha and was an elite. He was _nice!!_ he had actually gotten angry when the shopkeeper had called him Uchiha-sama, she knew if it was any other Uchiha thier ego would have been fuelled by this.

Luckily or unluckily for Naruto, Aya yamanaka happened to be the biggest gossip of Konoha. She took out her camera and took his picture as soon as she had one, she had left to tell her fellow fan-girls of the new blood.

With Naruto

He had heard the sound of a shutter, he knew of the girl stalking them but paid it no heed thinking she just wanted to take a picture of The Professor but was too shy to come and ask. Sarutobi tho knew what had happened and couldn't help but feel bad for the boy though he still had a knowing grin in place. 

He knew Naruto would be the number one target of fangirls. It wont just be fangirls though when word spreads around Konoha that an Uchiha with the Sharingan who doesn't belong to the Uchiha clan is roaming about. The civilians and ninjas alike would tell their daughters to get him in their grasps so they could take his power.

Even shinobi clans will be ordering all their single women in varying ages to get him to marry them so they could get him inside thier clan and achieve the Sharingan. Though this would mean that the repercussions of taking him from the Uchiha clan would soon come to bite them in the ass but Hiruzen wasn't worried he knew even though Naruto may be lax he was still very clever. Always taking in his surroundings first, judging a persons character by observing them before he talks and then treating them how he believes they deserve to be treated.

Naruto soon got his clothes and got changed in a pair. His new clothing consisted of a black full sleeve high neck tee shirt with the Uchiha fan on the right sleeve and the Uzumaki swirl at the left, black Anbu pants tucked inside his black shinobi sandals with tape, black gloves, a shuriken holster on his right leg with bandages holding it in place, a pouch on his back to hold kunai and other accessory and the Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead. All in all Naruto looked very handsome.

They then had a small lunch of Ramen at Naruto's insistence but strangely enough though he only ate four bowls before Naruto felt full and he actually ate at a steady pace!? He pushed these thoughts aside saying it was his Uchiha genes. They then brought some civilian clothes for Naruto and other accessories that he would need off duty and left for Sarutobi's house

Clan District

Hiruzen's house was located inside the Sarutobi clan compound at a secluded place. The house was nothing special when compared to other clan heads mansion though it was still a mansion. It had two floors with 12 rooms, four bedrooms with a bathroom for each room, a huge library with more books and jutsu scroll than he could create shadow clones, with a bathroom of its own, A storage room with weapons of all kinds, a living hall that also had a bathroom and a kitchen.

After a quick tour of the house Sarutobi told him to pick out the room he wanted Naruto made sure to pick out the room the furthest away from the master bedroom to allow the man his privacy. Sarutobi told him of the seals placed everywhere. His blood was added into the main seal to allow him entry on his own.

Though Sarutobi informed in that the seal on the library would not allow him in without his supervision and if he ever wanted to enter he could ask him. After that tho Naruto excused himself and left for the backyard which was also a training ground. 

He first went through some stretches and exercises to bring him up to shape with his current body nothing fancy like his training regimen in his past life. He ran 15 laps around the clearing, 30 push, 30 sit-ups, 30 squats, 30 pullups and 30 jumping jacks (AN: remember he may be a ninja but he still is a child)

He then activated his sharingan and brought out the memory of Madara's fighting style. He got into stance though it was shaky at best and went through all the kata's, He attempted it once more though it was more smooth than the last time but not perfect.

At the third attempt he was doing it perfectly he was moving through the kata's smoothly and more naturally, his movements weren't rigged anymore no movement was wasted and every strike promised pain.

Hiruzen who was hidden away from Naruto and watching the boy practice was confused at first his movements were sloppy and rigged worse than an academy students he was making rookie mistakes, the second time eliminated most of the mistakes.

At his third try he was doing things perfectly the mistakes were gone he was calm and doing it more smoothly. Of course he could still see mistakes he wasn't called the Professor for nothing but they were less and small so small most chunin couldn't call them out and genin wouldn't even be able to tell there ever was a mistake. He was confused as to why this was but chalked it as because he had suffered severe chakra exhaustion and had many broken bones and continued watching Naruto.

Naruto went through his katas a fourth time and decided he should mave onto the jutsu. He first went into Madara's fire just repertoire, he knew he wouldn't be performing jutsu's such as the "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation" or the "Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame" so he went through the handseals of "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" and created a decent sized fire ball considering his age.

He decided to add at least two more fire jutsu in his repertoire. He went through hand seals and called out "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu" and blew out a volley of fist-sized fireballs and controlled them to hit random objects. He went through handseals again and called out "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu" this was a bit hard and ended up with him choking and burning his lips a little.

He went through hand seals again and called out the Jutsu once more this time though he managed to succeed and blew up an entire tree. He smiled victoriously.

He now decided to try out his wind jutsu. He went through the handseals of the jutsu he already knew and called out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" he managed to blow away a sizeable rock that was in front of him and put dents in the trees. He took out two kunai and threw it at two trees at speeds genin could not follow and went through hand seals and called out "Wind style: Gale Palm" the Kunai became nothing more than blurs after that to most people and buried themselves hilt deep in the trunks of the trees.

He then searched for wind jutsu Madara had copied and took out a low ranked one he picked out the one he like the most and went through the seals "Wind Style: Air Bullets" and blew out several leaf sized bullets. Naruto was now satisfied with his jutsu repertoire and moved on to a spar.

He put his hand in a cross shaped seal and called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" this made Hiruzens eyes widened. Naruto summoned five clones since he no longer had Kurama with him he could only create 10 shadow clones though he didn't want to push it and knock himself out. Naruto was just about to send them into the forest to attack him but stopped when a voice made itself known.

"May I ask how you learned that jutsu, Naruto-kun?" Came a stern voice Naruto cursed himself for not sensing the man well sure his senses may not be as sharp as they had been when he had Kurama and this was _The God of Shinobi_ but he still berated himself nonetheless." _well whatever I guess now I could use my favourite jutsu"_ thought Naruto. He turned around with a nervous smile and apologised.

"I'm sorry I know it was wrong of me but when that doctor I called when you and uncle Tobi got knocked out, made that weird cross shaped seal I activated my sharingan to see what would happen. I know I shouldn't have copied it but the Jutsu was very interesting and better than an Iwa bunshin. If you want I won't use it again I promise I know to not abuse the Sharingan by copying my comrades jutsu" Hiruzen's face softened at this and he chuckled.

Hiruzen wasn't angry that Naruto had learned that jutsu. The kagebunshin is available to all shinobi above-chunin. He was worried because there is a reason it's only for those above-chunin. "Who had taught you that Naruto-kun" he was truly interested in who had told that to Naruto.

"My tou-san of course" Naruto exclaimed proudly. Hiruzen smiled at this "Seems like your father was a very honourable man" Naruto smiled sadly at this Hiruzen caught his slip up too late and cursed himself. "Hai he was" Naruto said in a low voice. 

Hiruzen than tried to steer the conversation away from the gloomy turn it had taken "Well then you should finish your exercises soon and get changed. Biwako will be coming for dinner and I want you to meet her." Naruto was ecstatic at that he would finally get to meet the one who had delivered him. Hiruzen than left to prepare dinner.

Naruto than had a spar with his clones and was able to destroy them with ease he than practised his bukijutse and was surprised with how easily he had handled his weapons and hit bulls-eye each time. Of course that wasn't surprising after days of practice with Kakashi Naruto had learned how to through kunai and shuriken and get a bullseye each time but what was surprising was that he didn't have to concentrate like he had in his previous life it came more naturally to him " _I guess its one of the things that I inherited with my Uchiha genes"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Night at Sarutobi Mansion

Naruto was inside of his new room staring at the ceiling thinking on the events of the past hours. He had finally met biwako even though the woman was stoic like the Nidaime she had been fawning on him throughout the entire dinner, much to Hiruzen's amusement and jealousy.

Biwako was quick to claim him as her little brother since she always wanted one but couldn't have it since her parents were unable to. Naruto was also quick to accept her as his 'nee-chan' and the two had built a solid bond in just three hours.

Sarutobi had also told him of the team he taught and he had almost fallen on the floor. 'Orochimaru was a _girl_ named Orochi' it seems his arrival had changed somethings though it was weird thinking of that pedophile as a cute little girl. He shook his head he or rather she hadn't turned into that yet and if he had something to say about it she would never be that.

Though nothing else had thankfully changed he didn't know what he would do if Jiraya was also a girl who wrote yaoi and peeked on men in the bathroom. He quickly shook his head to remove such thoughts from his mind.

He had also asked his Nii-san of his team. But the man had been adamant in not revealing anything since it might give him an edge in tomorrow's spar against them. He nodded and thought it was fair enough and excused himself.

He set his alarm at 6:00 so he could get some training and get a lunch too and with that he let sleep claim him.

Morning at 6:10 AM

Naruto was walking towards the market district to get some breakfast when he passed an alley where he heard noices from. He decided to go and investigate. 

He entered the alleyway and stuck to the shadows and made sure to not make a sound. He arrived at the seen to find six boys three had a fan on their back were standing in front of a boy who had fallen on his ass whose face Naruto couldn't see because his angle hindered it but he could make out the patch of white he looked at the two other members and saw a boy with pale blonde hair, pale skin greenish pupil less eyes and a smirk on his face sitting on a stairway trying to act cool, while the other member an even paler boy leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and he also had a smirk on his face.

Everyone other than the boy on his ass who had a snarl, had a smirk on their face Naruto decided to listen for now "So you think just because you graduated earlier than us that your better than us, dobe?" That word infuriated Naruto but he kept his cool.

"Just because you got lucky doesn't mean that you can beat us Uchiha, we're elites while you're only a dobe" spoke the Uchiha on the main Uchiha's right.

"You were only allowed to graduate because you were only serving as an hindrance, dobe" spoke the one on the left. Said dobe's snarl deepend "Shut up! I can take any of you on easily" The blondie trying to act cool threw a rock at him "Then why not do just that" he said. "Had he been able to he would have done it in the academy" said the boy who now opened his eyes to reveal white milky eyes ' _hyuga!'_ Thought Naruto and a main branch member.

"Why don't you fight me alone teme!" The whity said in a growl. "You're not worthy of fighting elites in single combat, dobe!" Said the main Uchiha. Naruto decided now would be a good time to intervene he took a page from 'Madra's mocking and intimidation tactics' and moved out of the shadows

"Oh and what of me? do I seem _worthy_ enough to you for single comment, Uchiha-chan" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes no one had noticed him arrive though the Uchiha were glaring at him at the name calling but he just stood there unflinching under their gaze looking at them with total indifference.

The Uchiha though laughed when he saw the Uchiha fan on his shoulder "You think that wearing an Uchiha symbol will make you an Uchiha?" Naruto looked at him with a bored look and replied "I suppose not". "Yeah it wont so you better run away little boy before I call the Uchiha police and have them arrest you for wearing our clan symbol" the leader Uchiha said

"Oh but you see I am an Uchiha! And Unlike you I have more than just the clan sigil to prove my heritage" at this Naruto closed his eyes and opened them suddenly everyone gasped at the sight. Staring back at them were crimson eyes with two tomoes in one eye and another with one tomoe.

"Sharingan" the Uchiha muttered together "how?" The left one asked. Naruto replied with moving at speeds they could not follow and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain and fly back. He put his left leg behind the leader and spun on the balls of his feet bringing his right foot up as he spun smashing the bridge of it at the base of the right ones neck. He didn't hit too hard for fear of killing him but enough to knock him out.

The other three snapped out of their trance at this the leader Uchiha went in for a punch Naruto blocked it by catching his wrist and pushed him inside his guards moving with the momentum he smashed the elbow of his free hand in the leader's stomach making him double over he flowed with the momentum again and brought the back of his hand that he had elbowed the leader with up smashing it into said leaders face face breaking his nose.

Naruto then used the wrist that he was still holding to throw the leader behind him at the hyuuga who was charging in. Making them both collide. Naruto then went for the blondie, Naruto bend down and went for a leg sweepand took out his leg from under him before he could even think of falling Naruto had already stood up and kicked him in the shin making him fly and collide with dustbins.

Naruto than charged for the hyuuga as he had just gotten up and was still a little dizzy with the Uchiha crashing into him wasn't ready for a strike. Naruto palm thurst the Hyuuga in the middle of the chest stopping he blood flow to the heart momentarily knocking him back. A minute that's all it had taken to get rid of those punks.

Naruto than looked at the boy who was being bullied and felt his heart stop and eyes widen. The boy had a patch of white spiky hair with two bangs framing his chin. Dark eyes that had small weird red markings going down his eyelids. _"Ero-sennin"_ Naruto thought. Thoughts he quickly shook his head and smiled when he saw the boy looking at him in awe and confusion.

"Yo" he said to the boy with a mock salute and put out his hand for Jiraya to take which he did after a moment of thinking about it. "My name's Naruto. What's yours" Jiraya looked at him with narrowed eyes, when he found no ill intent in the boy he answered "I'm the great Jiraiya-sama but you can just call me Jiraiya." Naruto chuckled at this _"Thank goodness he hasn't added the whole dance routine in yet"_

He decided to ask the questions that had been bothering him for awhile now "Hey you're wearing a hitai-ate and you look like you're my age, so shouldn't you have been with us in the academy and also how come I haven't seen you around the village before?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Well I just moved in here a week ago" answered Naruto. "And you're already a ninja!" Asked Jiraiya incredulously to which Naruto just motioned behind him at the forms of the downed boys. _"Great another prodigy and he's a pretty boy too"_ Jiraiya thought in an annoyed manner.

"Where were you living before you moved here?" Asked Jiraiya. "I was living with my parents before they..." Naruto left the rest unsaid but Jiraiya had gotten the message. Now he felt like shit he had gotten mad at Naruto for just being a prodigy who had since the beginning only been nice and even saved him from getting his ass kicked and he hadn't even thanked him yet.

"I'm sorry" Jiraya said in a low voice though his apology was only shrugged off by Naruto. "Don't worry about it I've already moved on" Jiraiya smiled at this. "So what were you doing before you arrived here" he asked the Uchiha. "Well I was going to get some breakfast before I meet my new team" at this Jiraiya's face brightened.

"I know we can go get sweet buns. I was just on my way there. My treat!" Naruto tried to tell him there was no need but Jiraiya just shrugged him off claiming that it was his was of saying thank you.

The rest of Naruto's breakfast with Jiraya was great they had become fast friends with many of their likes being similar with the exception of peeking. Years with pervy sage may have made him a little perverted but he would never peek on girls. After that they had said their goodbyes and parted ways with both promising to meet tomorrow at the sweet bun shop in the morning.

There was still half an hour left before he had to meet his team so he went about doing what he had planned to do before he met Jiraya. He chose a training field near training ground 8 that he hoped would be secluded in this timeline as well to get in some light training.

Though he wasn't the only one who had that thought. The training ground was already occupied there was a girl training in it, something about the girl entranced Naruto he couldn't really put his finger on it, maybe it was the way she moved? Maybe it was how her dark long hair flowed behind her when she went through her kata? Or maybe it was how her pale skin glistened in the sunlight with sweat covering it but Naruto felt compelled to watch her train. So he hid in a bush and watched her _or more like spied but who cares._

The girl was very beautiful and looked to be around his age. She had long beautiful black hair that stopped just above her hips. She had an amazing rear for a girl her age and he knew it would grow out even more. Naruto force himself above from her bust and moved onto her chest. With sweat covering her entire body her kimono shirt was sticking to her chest giving Naruto a clear view of her small bumps that he knew would too one day become as big as tsunade's incredible pair. 

He then moved to her face she had very pale skin that Naruto found beautiful, purple mascara above her eyes and her eyes were a beautiful golden colour.

She had a body that would have no rival when she was older while possessing the face of an angel all in all she was very beaut... Naruto did a double take _PALE SKIN? PURPLE MASCARA? GOLDEN EYES!!? OROCHIMARU!? Naruto quickly shook his head "this isn't that pedophile so it's not a big deal if I think that she's maybe a little cute. Right??"_

While Naruto was frantically thinking and telling himself that it wasn't weird to find her cute he had accidentally made a little noise that had told Orochi where he was.

With Orochi

Orochi wasn't having a good day and whenever she wasn't having a good day she would withdraw into training and hope the pain goes away, much like she was doing right now. She sometimes hated how pale her skin was but she pushed these thoughts aside, just cause some losers who she was so much better than were jealous of her skills and made fun of her skin doesn't mean she should let it affect her.

 _Fangirls_ she thought with a scoff, they think that making fun of her skin makes them superior to her. Those fools dont know the first thing of being a ninja and most of them won't even survive their first mission outside the village.She willed away the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. Usually she didn't let it get to her but today they had hit a sore spot.

They had called her an orphan and made fun of her dead parents. They should be happy for she didn't kill them, she wanted to very badly but she knew she couldn't kill citizens of the leaf sensei wouldn't be happy. 

Then there was her new team she had gotten six months ago, there was her sensei she liked him very much, he was nice to her and since the beginning had treated her like a daughter and quickly taken a spot as her second father, he had also helped her cope with her loss as much as he could and help her with whatever she needed.

Then there was the perverted teammate Jiraiya. She would be lying if she said that she didn't find his stupidity funny he was the only one who could make her laugh though she never did it in front of him, she would always do it when she was alone and would reflect back on the day his actions always made her laugh and turn her sourly mood bright. He was also nice to her _most of the time_ since she was an orphan like him.

Then there was Tsunade, she didn't know what to think of her relationship with Tsunade. She was nice to her and never made fun of her though she did have quite the temper. She had even tried to befriend her many time but Orochi had put down all advances of friendship down as discretely as she could. She didn't hate Tsunade infact she wanted a friend like Tsunade badly, someone who would be there to give her support, when she would cry provide a shoulder but she couldn't all because of one reason.

She was jealous of Tsunade of all the love she gets. She has parents who love her and are there to invite her everyday into a warm house with food already prepared for her, grandparents who are always there to congratulate her for every little accomplishment she has an entire clan present to provide her with love.

While she has no one, she knew that she shouldn't think of such things but she couldn't help it she wanted love too, she wanted a family, she wanted to enter a warm house and find food already prepared for her and for her mother to welcome her in and her father to ask how her day was. It wasn't fair for one person to get all the love but the other to get none. She shook these thoughts away but she couldn't stop the teardrops from forming in the corner of her eyes.

So it was while she was having these conflicting thoughts that he heard a sound from a bush behind her and she acted on instincts and threw a kunai before she could stop it. She just hoped it wasn't some poor animal who had to pay the price for her getting jumpy over a little noise though what happened surprised her.

With Naruto

Naruto cursed himself but thought it would serve as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself and look cool. So he caught the tip of the kunai between his index finger and middle finger and stepped out of the bush and put the kunai in his back pouch while he smiled at the girl and threw a mock salute "Yo" he said simply.

Orochi got an annoyed and bored look on her face though inside she was blushing at her handsome features and smile she shook her head to get rid of these unnecessary thoughts. "Do you always peek on girls when they train?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto noticed how light, sweet and girly her voice was (AN: think of Kushina's voice when she was in the academy)

"Only when the girls is as beautiful as you" he said in a sweet voice with the smile still in place. Orochi blushed at the compliment but quickly shook her head and growled " _Why am I blushing? Dammit I've been complimented by guys many times so why is this one getting such a reaction from me? Get yourself together Orochi!!"_ Naruto took this time to look at her closely and noticed the water in the corner of her eyes and couldn't stop his next action.

Well go and find some other girl to spy on, I have better things to do than entertain you" she said with a huff and was just about to turn around and get back to her training when Naruto closed the distance between them and hugged her making Orochi's eyes as wide as dinner plates. He put his right hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly while he put his left hand on the back of her head.

Orochi was so surprised by this action that she did not even stop him when he shunshined her and himself away from the clearing and into the forest. 

"It's okay to let it out. I won't tell anyone" he said in a soothing voice. She felt her resolve waver and she let a few tears flow she buried her head in the crook of his neck to hide her face.

"You promise" She muttered in a light voice which was further muffled by her head buried in his neck. He smiled at her though she did not see it and whispered in her ear in a warm voice "Hai I promise, and I never go back on my word" That was all the conformation she needed and let the dam break everything she had held inside her since her parents death was let out.

She didn't know why she had shown this side of her to a complete stranger whose name she didn't even know, maybe it was because of the warmth he emitted, maybe because his words held true conviction in them or maybe because of the strange sense of security that he gave her but she didn't want to let him go at least not yet.

They didn't know how long they had stayed like that but Orochi finally let him go and giggled it was weird for Naruto to hear her giggle but he also felt entranced by it and smiled. "You know we don't even know each other's name yet" Naruto let out a chuckle at this.

"Well we should change that, My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, what's yours?" She widened her eyes at this and just now noticed the the Uzumaki swirl on his left hand and the Uchiha fan on her right.

"Your an Uzumaki and an Uchiha" she whispered in awe. Naruto nodded and chuckled "I guess you must be so nice because of your Uzumaki genes. And why are you laughing!?" She pouted. "I'm sorry you just looked very cute when you were surprised" She blushed at this "Sh-shut up baka!" She yelled embarrassed. "You know the blush, pout and embarrassed yell isn't helping your case they're just making you look more cute" he pointed out.

Her skin was now the same colour as the Uzumaki's hair Naruto laughed even loudly at this, he stopped laughing when she said something that he couldn't hear "Could you repeat that?" He asked "I said it's Orochi" Naruto smiled at this "That's a lovely name"

Naruto looked up "Damn! I totally forgot I had to meet my team." He looked at Orochi "Well I need to be on my way. It was nice meeting you Orochi-chan and if you ever want to talk to me again just ask your sensei and don't be shy as I said before I wont tell anyone, well Ja Ne" He then shunshin'd away leaving behind a blushing and sputtering Orochi who then got a smile on her face. 

She then processed what he had said "Wait, wait did he mean ask sensei?" She muttered to herself but then shrugged. Orochi's entire mood had done a 180 degree flip. She knew nothing could bring her down today. She then left the clearing thinking how handsome Naruto's was and looking forward to their next meeting.

Naruto arrived near the forest of Training Ground 8 and started walking towards the clearing. He knew he must be at least 5 minutes lates so he decided to pull a Kakashi-sensei routine while going through the list of excuses he could provide.

Training ground 8

"Hiruzen where is he? Did he get lost" Asked Tobirama who was present to see Naruto's skill. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued with the boy.

"No, he left the house at 6. Maybe he ran into some trouble" suggested Hiruzen who was also here to see Naruto's skill against a fellow prodigy. 

"Sensei, What the hell is taking him this long" Said a boy with a tanto on his back. He was also intrigued by the new member of his team who had the hokage and the Professor in attendance just to watch a spar. He was also five minutes late but he could forgive that if the boy had a nice excuse.

Said sensei was about to reply but stopped when there was a noise at the bushes to their left. Out of the bushes came a boy with spiky raven-hair, dark eyes, slightly pale skin, a dark blue high neck full sleeve shirt with similar Anbu style pants taped inside dark blue shinobi sandals, there was an Uchiha fan on his right sleeve and a Uzumaki swirl on his left. He also had a black cloth hitai-ate. 

Said boys eyes briefly flashed red. Naruto took in his surroundings and teammates in only a moment though he was a little surprised by who they were " _Oh the Irony"_ Thought Naruto he gave them a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry for being late but I got lost on the road of life"

All of them fell down face front in the dirt at his excuse and got a tick mark on their forehead. "At least give us a good excuse you bastard!" Said the boy who had spoken first. The second boy was about to add his two cents but stopped when the Hokage spoke up.

"Well whatever! atleast your finally here" said the Nidaime in an annoyed tone. "Well before the spar we should all introduce ourselves" said the sensei and everyone nodded.

"I'll go first my name is Kagami Uchiha my likes are my family, friends, clan and both of my teams, my dislike are people who try to use others for their own gains, bullies and rapists, my hobbies are training and spending time with my friends and family and my dream for the future is to settle down and have a family of my own.

"You go next bad excuses, tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" Naruto just shrugged off the name and answered.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, my likes are Ramen, training, nature and my precious people, my dislikes are people who judge someone without getting to know the person before, arrogant shinobi, bullies, rapists and those who hurt innocents, my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu and my dream for the future is to.." at this he smirked "to surpass four shinobi who I respect the most and bring peace to the elemantal nations through common goal and understanding." His new team were all surprised by his goal and the two superior shinobi present smirked.

The boy next to him went next "Yosh, that is a very youthful dream, the fires of youth burn bright in you Naruto-kun" Naruto just smiled and rubbed the back of his head and said "thank you". "Yosh, I am Might Duy, my likes are training and people who don't make fun of me for not being able to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, my dislikes are people who make fun of me and bullies, my hobby is training and my dream for the future is to prove to the world that you can be a great ninja with taijutsu alone"

The last boy went next "My name is Sakumo Hatake, my likes are training, kenjutsu, my family and my nin-dogs, my dislikes are bullies, fan-girls, rapist, people who diss kenjutsu and people who hurt animals oh and also people who come late to important thing and give shitty excuses.." he glared at Naruto who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "my hobbies are training my kenjutsu skills, spending time with my nin-dogs and family, my dream for the future is to be the greatest kenjutsu master..

 **Chapter End**

 **Well here is the next chapter I hope all of you enjoy it. I tried my best at the fight scene it was my first time so please tell me what I should change or add in the next battles and if it was acceptable**

 **I also introduced Orochi and Jiraiya and I know that Orochi is in fact an eight headed serpent but try to forget that fact. As you read there is already something building between Orochi and Naruto but I also left an alternative if you all want Jiraiya and Orochi together. I plan on introducing tsu in the next chapter. Also the votes for tsuxnaru and naruxorochi are getting equal so I want to propose an alternative.**

 **I have had this Idea that Naru was born in the sannin era to the Uzumaki clan but moves to Konoha and I really want the tsuxnaru pairing** **in that story. If that is okay with you I can have tsuxnaru in that story while Orochixnaru or naruxoc in this story.**

 **

Some people have suggested naruxtsuxorochi but I'm sorry since I cant have that at the same time. It would have made sense if Naruto had been from an extinct clan and was put in the CRA but at the moment he isn't so I don't know how to put both of them in at the same time but if you want I can have him date one of the two but it doesn't work out so he moves on to the other?

Now I want to make one thing clear Orochi is not similar to the canon version. I wanted her to be normal and not a snake-human hybrid. So her skin while it is pale it's not sickly looking think of Sai's skin since it is pale but doesn't make him look like a dead body. Her eyes are also not slitted neither are the lines above her head permanent. I always assumed that Orochimaru had some permanent sage mode but then I saw that he had it when he was young as well so I've done something like this.

The slitted eyes and purple lines will only happen when she is in sage mode and it won't be permanent and yes she will learn sage mode but at a later date.

Now Naruto's teammates yes Kakashi and guys dad are his teammates. I liked the idea of having them both on his team since they are incredible shinobi and people individually. Duy is much like his son Guy who is one of my favourite characters and we all know of the white fang and what he did for his comrades thus the reason I like him so much.

His sensei is kagami Uchiha. We know Shisui was his descendant and I really like Shisui he is also one of my favourite characters thus why I put kagami in the team. Kagami's personality will be like Shisui and since we don't know his direct relationship to Shisui I will make him his son and mikoto will also be his daughter and Shisui older sis because I like her alot as well. Now please review and tell me what you thought.

**


End file.
